


Under Pressure

by withlightning



Series: All Good [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put together one mini-sub, one heated cop and one Mountie who's cool as a cucumber (who are also very in lust with each other), something is bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spoilers for 3.12 - 3.13, _Mountie on the Bounty_  
>  2\. This is for you, Kat.
> 
> 3\. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/withthunder/1306.html#cutid1), January 24th 2010

This is so not what Ray had in mind when he agreed to Fraser's idiotic guilt trip to the Henry Allen. Not only did he almost drown twice (and sure Fraser, buddy breathing, whatever you say) and got shot at, beaten and handcuffed, he also finds himself in a mini-submarine. Mini as in one scrawny cop and huge, kickass, annoying Mountie having troubles fitting in – that's the level of mini we're talking about here.

"Hey, you're hogging all the room, Fraser. Can you move your leg?" Ray asks and tries to kick his maybe – may not be partner in the leg.

Fraser, sitting right in front of him answers matter-of-fact, "No, I can't move my leg."

Figures, Ray thinks, and asks, "Why?"

"It's asleep". Fraser says with the same note that makes Ray one step closer to lose his patience, once again. It's not like he's a patient guy to begin with – he might have some issues, maybe – and Fraser knows that, he _knows_ but knowing and caring are two different things, Ray supposes.

"Oh. " He answers, lack of better phrasing and turns head around, trying to see some clues to where they are but it's not like water has any landscape or milestones that keep descending and telling them which way is the land and he asks, "Got any idea where we are?"

"Yes, you are right behind me and I am right in front of you." Fraser says in a way that's really condescending and downright snappish and whoa, that's not the usual tone Fraser has with him. Then again, they are in a really bad spot at the moment, with the partnership and transfers and submersible and fake pirates and all.

"I mean in the water." Ray clarifies and Fraser turns to look at him briefly.

"Oh. Well, we should be coming across Six Fathom Shoal, at which point I'll be able to navigate by dead reckoning. Well, that is, provided I've calculated correctly."

"And if you haven't?" Ray asks, pretty much having an idea where this conversation is going.

"Oh well, then, we'll be hopelessly lost." Bingo.

"Oh, see, this is what I love about you, Fraser. That real positive, you know, everything's-going-to-work-out-fine kind of attitude. It really butters my muffin, eh?" Ray knows Fraser's just yanking his chain but it doesn't really make any difference – Fraser should know better than to provoke him, although that's the way they work, like water and oil, burning brightly, sporadically spitting flames up high and all cool and calm under the surface. Ray has no idea why he suddenly feels this inner feeling or something, a revelation of sorts – there might yet be hope for them after all because that's what they do, they push and they pull and Fraser says yes and he says no, and in the end they're okay.

Fraser acknowledges this with, "Thank you, Ray."

And then it's suddenly really quiet and his crazy soon-to-be ex partner turns his head and stares at him. And stares at him. And stares at him. It's not any weirder than the way Fraser usually is, it's just that he's awfully close, like, really close, like touching close and kissing close and yeah, generally intimate close.

"What are you looking at?" Ray asks Fraser when the staring has been going long enough and when Ray suddenly understands how cornered animal must be feeling like.

Fraser looks at him for a moment longer and says, "You."

And that one word. That one word makes Ray's head spin and it must be the damn mini-sub after all, making him feel hot and clammy and really tight in his own skin. He never was good with small spaces.

Fraser's still looking at him, twisted funnily on his seat, close enough that Ray could just open his mouth and lick Fraser's cheek without moving any muscle. Except for the tongue muscle because tongue muscle is vitally important in order to make the licking motion to take place and Ray wonders when exactly did Fraser start living in his head.

"Come on, keep your eyes on the road, just. . . " He trails away and Fraser turns to face the front again. "Looking at me. . ." Ray mumbles under his breath and tries to get his erratic heartbeat under control.

Few minutes into the pressing silence Ray concentrates on Fraser, or more like Fraser's neck in front of him. It's weird to see Fraser wearing anything other than Christmas red jacket that screams to be targeted by the bad guys. Ray seems fixated on the way the black wool sweater makes Fraser's skin look soft and…vulnerable, he guesses. He doesn't really care what it's like because he only knows that he wants to touch it. And somehow that thought isn't as scary as it should be – he has never really thought about guys and chicks, he has always been pretty bendy, or so he thought back when he hadn't met Stella, like, back when he was ten or something and now when he's over the sad side of thirty he gets to explore all those opportunities he didn't care about missing when he had Stella.

Except Fraser? Fraser's something completely different than anything else, including the woman he was married to his whole adulthood. Fraser is something he can't explain, something he can't find words for.

"Ray?" Fraser asks him softly, suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asks back with equally soft voice, all anger and frustration gone, melted away.

"Ray," Fraser says and there's a strange tinge in the way he says Ray's name.

"Fraser," Ray continues and closes his eyes, his nose almost touching the place where Fraser's skin meets the sweater and he hears Fraser's breath hitching. "Fraser," he says again and it comes out as a sigh, a gentle blow that ruffles slightly Fraser's hair where it tickles Ray's nose.

"Ray. What are you doing?" Fraser asks with uncertain voice and wow, that's another kicker. Fraser being unsure? That just doesn't happen. Like, ever. Fraser is Mr. Cool and Mr. Know-it-all and sometimes even Mr. Embarrassed but never uncertain.

"You'll see," Ray says and nuzzles the back of Fraser's neck, his nose caressing the skin he's rapidly becoming obsessed with. Obsessions. Yes, more of those, please, Ray thinks and smiles a small, private, self-deprecative smile – as if his life wasn't full of obsessions as it were.

Fraser shudders and Ray feels him tensing, all the way from his thighs, which are pressed against Ray's own, to his back, also against Ray's stomach and chest and Ray has to flick his tongue and taste warm and soft skin. It is warm and soft and a bit salty, like human skin usually is, Ray muses. Well, even if Fraser is some kind of superhuman disguised as a Canadian Mountie – and is there any other kind of Mounties out there 'cept Canadian? – Ray finds Fraser tasting like a normal human very comforting and oh yeah, definitely a turn-on. So he licks again and sucks gently, too.

"Well, technically, I don't see because of the angle, but were I to move 45 degrees to --" It takes Fraser for a moment to form words, or that's how it seems to Ray. He tries to have some other kind brain activity beyond _now_ , _yes_ and _more_ \- because he'd like to keep tabs on everything but yeah, it's getting rather hard because damn, Fraser is just wonderful.

"Fraser," Ray stops Fraser's usual rambling quite effectively, punctuates it with sucking on Fraser's ear lobe.

Fraser turns his head unconsciously to give him more skin to work with. "Yes, Ray?"

"Shut up." Ray whispers and licks the spot where Fraser's jaw turns into throat.

Ray feels Fraser swallowing as he lifts his left hand and circles it to flatten his palm on Fraser's chest, pulling him even closer to get better access and then he's kissing and sucking and biting his way up and down Fraser's neck and throat and shoulder. He tries to push the sweater away in order to reveal more skin but the offending shirt won't budge and Ray settles for running his hand underneath Fraser's stolen shirts, coming in contact with smooth and even warmer skin on Fraser's stomach and Fraser squeaks, actually _squeaks_ , "Understood."

Ray has no idea why he originally assaulted Fraser, how he started it and when he first felt the need to touch Fraser, he just knows that somehow this feels right and Fraser isn't objecting, on the contrary, he's aiding Ray by melting against Ray's body and lifting his own hand and closing it around Ray's wandering one, weaving their fingers together and oh wow, that's just damn gentle and Ray knows Fraser well enough to understand the meaning; Fraser's on board with this, Fraser wants this, Fraser wants _him_ and oh yeah, Ray can work with this, he can definitely work with this.

He finds out shortly about the spot behind Fraser's ear and how he tries to stifle a moan when Ray sucks on it and after a few hard sucks and licks Fraser gives up, gives in and moans and his thighs tremble in a delicious way and Ray feels good, feels better than he remembers feeling in ages and he moves their linked fingers up, up and they thumb Fraser's nipple together. Together, Ray's brain supplies him and oh god, he's so freaking hard, the pressure and aching stealing away every coherent thought and Fraser moans louder and bares his throat, throwing his head back to rest on Ray's shoulder.

Ray's other hand, the one that's not currently twisting and circling Fraser's nipple fights with Fraser's button and zipper but the angle is all wrong and his hand keeps trembling because of all the excitement of finally having Fraser pliant and heaving breaths on his arms and Ray just moves his hand lower and finds Fraser hard and long and hot through his jeans.

He's not prepared for the loud sound Fraser makes, something between a moan and roar and the thought about Fraser roaring should be funny as hell, especially after all the bear stories with caribous and Inuit and other Canadian things throw in the mix; but it isn't. What it is, is something primal, something exotic and exciting and Ray moans in sympathy, rubbing harder and making small, aborted thrusts himself because he can't help himself, can't _not_ make his hips move.

"Ray…" Fraser croaks out and twists his head and then they're kissing.

Kissing Fraser is natural, like they'd always been kissing, it's familiar and safe and hot as hell and Ray swears the tiniest part of his brains that used to be active, short-circuits when Fraser's tongue sweeps against his and from there on it's pure bliss; blood pumping in his veins, rushing in his ears and Fraser's other hand landing on his thigh, squeezing in the same rhythm Ray's rubbing Fraser and Ray feels, he feels so much, so suddenly, he feels like his dying and born at the same time and distinctly realizes that there's no going back, ever again and he can't wait to do this again and again and again and to have Fraser writhing under him, under better circumstances.

This is also the point where he has to admit that he's not going anywhere, that there's no transfer for him and he knows Fraser well enough to be sure about Fraser not taking one lousy hand job lightly.

Fraser keeps making whimpering noises that Ray gladly swallows, their hands moving in synch to play with Fraser's other nipple and yeah, it's really, really good.

Ray feels the tingling starting in his spine and he rubs Fraser harder and squeezes few times before resuming rubbing, loving the way Fraser feels under his palm, so hot and hard, and the best part? Fraser's this hard for _him_ and he pinches Fraser's nipple, hard and Fraser wrenches his mouth away from Ray's and makes a sound like he's hurting, like he's having a really hard time letting go and Ray comes into a conclusion; it's all so damn hard.

"Fraser," Ray rushes out when he knows he's few seconds away from coming. "Fraser," he breathes again and feels Fraser trembling, _shaking_ between his legs, clutching Ray's thigh hard enough to leave bruises, bruises that Ray will carry long after they're done here, bruises that he knows he'll be touching and marveling when he's back at home, alone in his own bed, wondering why sleep is evading him once again, bruises to remind him that yeah, this did happen, that Fraser really wanted him.

Fraser is almost sobbing in his need and god, Ray is there, he's right there; hypersensitive to everything, feels the burn in his thighs and back and stomach and on the next upstroke he huskily says, "Ben."

And that's it, Ray squeezes Fraser and crushes Fraser against him and he sees bright light beneath his closed eyes and he's on fire, like he's being electrocuted by Fraser and he's chanting, "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben," all over again under his breath as soon as he gulps air. Fraser stiffens in his arms and shouts out loud, the sound bouncing in the small vessel for a moment before disappearing and Ray can hardly hear it with what the roaring inside his head.

When his heartbeat finally slows down enough he feels the warm, wet spot under his still-shaking, sweaty palm and the way Fraser breathes deep and quick, like he'd just run a marathon and he lowers his forehead on the shoulder in front of him. His other hand is still entwined with Fraser's own, it's being tightly held and he moves their hands gently a bit lower and starts petting Fraser's sticky skin.

Silence ensues, only their labored breathing filling the space and Ray can't figure out what just happened. He knows what happened, sure, but it's all just blurry mess in his head.

After a while Ray lifts his head and nuzzles Fraser's neck and licks the salty skin again, because Fraser still tastes delicious and Fraser keeps his head on Ray's shoulder, his fingers finally letting go of Ray's leg and instead they make small circles, like they're dancing and caressing his leg.

"Well, that was…" Fraser trails away, his voice deep rumble, kind of flummoxed and Ray feels satisfaction – Fraser is, after all, cool as ice and not easy to unbalance.

"Good? Really good? Heavenly?" Ray continues and sniggers and bites down gently on Fraser's neck, which is definitely one of his favorite spots in any person, ever.

Fraser gives a small laugh and relaxes in Ray's embrace and answers, "Yes."

Ray hides his head for a moment and smiles against the wool and mumbles, "Good."

"It was also unexpected, although, not overly so. There has been this…" Fraser starts and stops to find the right word.

"Thing?" Ray supplies.

"Right, thing. Thank you, Ray. As I was saying, there has been this _thing_ between you and me for a quite some time and if I may say so myself, I've –"

"We're good," Ray interrupts and tightens his hold of Fraser. "You hear that, Ben? We're all good."

Fraser says nothing, just lifts his other hand, the one that was drawing circles on his thigh, to cover Ray's other hand, too, and squeezes his hand briefly before weaving their fingers together and Ray smiles again, so hard his face hurts.

They stay like that for a while, Ray petting Fraser's stomach and Fraser quietly playing with Ray's fingers and then Fraser sits straight and says, "We're not going fast enough."

Fraser untangles his hands apologetically and reaches to fiddle with all the buttons and switches and squints his eyes as he looks into the ever-darkening water.

"Look, Fraser, are we under the creek without a paddle here? Are we lost?" Ray asks, his mind flashing to their conversation from earlier and the familiar, steady rise of annoyance just keeps happening even as he tries to control himself, reminds himself of the sticky and cool substance in his underwear but it's pretty much useless because Fraser just has to argue with him, just like before.

"No, we're not, we're not, uh –"

Ray cuts him off with, "Just admit it, Fraser. We're lost."

And of course Fraser claims they're not lost and after a shuffle Fraser complies and trusts Ray's hunch and way later, when it's all over, when they've made their thing and stand next to each other on the boat, agreeing that their place is together, in Chicago and they can't help smiling, Ray thinks that the trip itself wasn't something he had in mind and neither is the result.

And then Fraser turns his head, blushes a bit, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously and Ray thinks it's good.

It's all good.

  
\- Fin


End file.
